Vignette
Vignette is an American alternative rock and post-hardcore band. Formed in Los Angeles, California, in 2012, the band consists of Dove Cameron (vocals, keyboards), Raylan Westbrook (lead guitar, vocals), Ryan McCartan (rhythm guitar, vocals), Sarah Newman (bass) and Joey DuPoint (drums). In 2012, they self-released an EP, Rove. Later in 2012, the band announced via their website that they had signed a record deal with Warner Music. Vignette's first full-length album, Mist Lake, was released in 2014 and includes a total of eleven new songs. The album was met with widespread positive acclaim upon its release and reached No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' 200. History Formation, Rove EP, and drummer instability (2012–2014) In early 2012, Dove Cameron had announced that she would be writing and recording music with her boyfriend, Ryan McCartan. Once the writing was finished, Cameron announced that Vignette had been formed with guitarist Hayden James, bassist Sarah Newman, and drummer Freddie Alvarez. In spring 2012, the band streamed their debut EP Rove for streaming on Youtube. It was subsequently released the following week for sale on iTunes. The name "Rove" came from the fan portmanteau of McCartan's and Cameron's coupling by coming their first names (Ryan + Dove). The EP was met with widespread critical acclaim and even peaked at No. 1 on the ''Billboard'' 200. In 2013, drummer Freddie Alvarez announced that he had been fired from Vignette. The band later released a statement claiming that he wanted too much creative control over the music and the touring to a point which they could not handle. In the same statement, they announced that bassist Sarah Newman's sister, Caitlin, would be the band's next drummer. However, Caitlin Newman did not last long in the band and after a few months she was replaced with Joey DuPoint. ''Mist Lake'', departure of James, and inception of Westbrook (2014–2016) On January 2, 2014, Cameron had announced via her Instagram that the band was writing for their debut studio album. Just days after the message, guitarist Hayden James announced that he had quit the band in order to be with his family in time of need. Cameron's longtime friend and guitarist of Skynet, Raylan Westbrook, was announced to have joined the band to perform on both guitar and vocal duties. On March 1, 2014, the band released the name and title for the album, Mist Lake. The album's first single, titled "Silent Scream", was released the next day via YouTube and features Cameron, McCartan, and Westbrook all sharing lead vocal duties. On April 2, 2014, the band had announced that one song from their album would be representing Transformers: Age of Extinction as the film's title track. It was later revealed that the song would be "Stealth Fighter" and features Cameron performing all vocal duties. ''Snowy Peak'' (2016–present) Influences The band cites Paramore and Fall Out Boy as big musical influences. They have also mentioned The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, Breaking Benjamin, Tonight Alive, Aerosmith, Maroon 5, and Bruno Mars as influences. With Raylan Westbrook's inception into the band in early 2014, some elements of Skynet's music have been added to the band. Band members Current members *Dove Cameron — vocals, synthesizer, keyboards, piano, acoustic guitar, strings (2012–present) *Raylan Westbrook — lead guitar, vocals (2014–present) *Ryan McCartan — rhythm guitar, vocals, acoustic guitar (2012–present) *Joey DuPoint — drums (2013-present) *Sarah Newman — bass (2012-present) Former members *Freddie Alvarez — drums (2012-2013) *Caitlin Newman - drums (2013) *Hayden James — lead guitar (2012-2014) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2012 till:12/31/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass_guitar id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Drums value:purple legend:Drums,_percussion id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Keys value:orange legend:Synthesizer,_keyboards id:Lines value:black legend:Studio_albums id:bars value:gray(0.93) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2012 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2012 LineData = at:04/30/2012 color:black layer:back at:06/01/2014 color:black layer:back at:06/01/2016 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Cameron text:"Dove Cameron" bar:McCartan text:"Ryan McCartan" bar:James text:"Hayden James" bar:Westbrook text:"Raylan Westbrook" bar:Newman text:"Sarah Newman" bar:Alvarez text:"Freddie Alvarez" bar:Newman2 text:"Caitlin Newman" bar:DuPoint text:"Joey DuPoint" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Cameron from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals bar:Cameron from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Keys width:2.5 bar:McCartan from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Guitar bar:McCartan from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Vocals width:2.5 bar:James from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2014 color:Guitar bar:Westbrook from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Guitar bar:Westbrook from:01/01/2014 till:end color:Vocals width:2.5 bar:Newman from:01/01/2012 till:end color:Bass bar:Alvarez from:01/01/2012 till:01/01/2013 color:Drums bar:Newman2 from:01/01/2013 till:06/01/2013 color:Drums bar:DuPoint from:06/01/2013 till:end color:Drums Category:Bands